survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
SRorgs: Reddit
Survivor: Reddit was the first season of Survivor Reddit ORGs |winner = Sab|runners-up = Banak|next = |title1 = SRorgs: Reddit|image1 = |next_season = [[SRorgs : Benin | Benin]]|previous_season = }} First Season Survivor Reddit ORG's first season consisted of 22 people (Dubbed Season Zero). Due to inactivity, only 14 people were counted as 'full players'. The merge occurred at 9 people, at the jury consisted of 7. In the end, an emphatic game from Sab beat out fellow contender Banak in a 5-1 Jury vote, as one Juror forgot to vote. Twists - Disqualifications: After the first boot, 7 others were disqualified due to inactivity. 14 remained. The disqualified people will not be shown as part of Season One, and instead they are in Season Zero. - Hidden Immunity Idol(s): Hidden Immunity Idols are in play this season, with the same rule as IRL Survivor. -''' Mask of Negation:' The Mask of Negation can only be used at the Merge Tribal, and is used to negate one person's vote. -' Extra Vote:' An extra vote is handed out to a player, and must be used at the merge vote Castaways Season Summary 14 Castaways were stranded on Reddit and divided into two tribes, Ile and Alafia. On both tribes a dominant alliance formed. The Alafia Four of Sab, Dave, Mont and Cool worked together to vote off all of the inactive members of their tribe as they struggled to win immunity challenges. Meanwhile, the alliance of Banak, Cody and Potato also successfully voted off the two inactive members of their tribe. After five players had been voted off, the tribes merges into one: Reditoras. Sab flipped from the Alafia Four to join Banak, Cody and Potato. Two advantages came into play: a vote negator and a second vote. Banak and Sab got the two advantages, so even though they were at a numbers disadvantage they were able to vote off Dave over the inactive Theo and began a pagonging of the other contestants, eliminating everybody who wasn't in their alliance except for Cool. At the final five, Potato saw Banak and Sab as being the two biggest threats in the game and decided to turn on them. She used a hidden immunity idol on Cool to negate votes against him and instead voting for Sab. However, Banak had bad vibes going into tribal council and played his idol on Sab, negating the two votes against him, so the two of them voted out Potato. Cody then saw that Banak and Sab weren't going to take him to the final two, so he joined with Cool to force a tied vote at the final four tribal council. In the tiebreaker challenge Cool was eliminated, then Sab won the final immunity challenge and took Banak with him to the final two. The jury respected Sab's gameplay but felt that Banak just rode on Sab's coattails the whole way through the merge, so Sab won the title of Sole Survivor in a 5-1 vote. Episode Guide Voting History ''None Category:Seasons